1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to illuminating devices and, more particularly, to a device for variable illumination of an object, such as an indicator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Variable devices for illuminating objects, such as indicators on the instrument panel of a motor vehicle, are conventionally provided with means for adjusting the amount or intensity of light directed to the object. Such variable illuminating devices normally include a manually adjustable resistor for regulating illumination intensity; however, the use of manually adjustable resistors has the disadvantage that the required high-load rheostat or slide resistor substantially increases production cost of the illuminating devices. Furthermore, high-load variable resistors have a relatively large structural volume and the concomitant disadvantage of rendering installation of the variable resistor adjacent an object, such as an indicator, difficult.